Power Rangers Beast Brave
Power Rangers Beast Brave is the 18th installment of the W-S H/DM176 PR Fanon Subseries. Synopsis For the last 18 seasons, various ranger teams have fought evil threats to humanity. Now, a new destiny has risen where five mystical talismans, called the Beast Talismans, surfaced in the city of Angel Grove, California, home of the Excalibur Rangers and even the original Power Rangers. They all possess five spirits: the Lion, Rhino, Dolphin, Eagle, and the Lynx. They were found by five young teenagers, who bonded with the Talismans and were met by great mechanical animals known as the Animazords. But their meeting was soon interrupted, when the Reptilians, a group of humanoid reptilians, invaded the Earth searching for the Beast Talismans. These monsters noticed the five Beast Talismans and threatened to kill the teenagers who were holding them, but the talismans' power gave these five the power to morph into a newest team of Power Rangers. Former Reptilian member Rex noticed the great wave of power, and he managed to find the five holders of the Talismans and tells them that since they have gotten the possession, they can use the power to find the other Beast Talismans that are hidden. With the help of Rex, the new team of Rangers learns the power of the Beast Talismans and use them to fight the Reptilians and save the Earth. Rangers Core Six Additional Rangers * Will passed his power on to Whitney, and then became the Beast Brave Green Ranger after the crew found the Cobra Talisman. Allies * Rex * Thomas Ematt * Chris Dameron * Adrien Beauchene (before his time as Cobalt Ranger) * Will Everhary (after his time as White Ranger and before his time as Green Ranger) * Sanako Himura / Pink Heaven Bushido Ranger * Kiana Mahelona / Blue Dolphin Cardfight Ranger * Kiawe Mahelona / Red Lion Cardfight Ranger Villains * Reptilian Emperor Raptora Ranger Allies * Rev Up Rangers * Wild Fury Rangers * Speed Beast Rangers * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Accel Force Rangers Arsenal Morpher *Beast Caller Shared Weapons *Beast Daggers Individual Weapons *Lion Trigger *Rhino Knuckles *Dolphin Rangs *Eagle Sword *Lynx Claw *Panda Nunchucks *Leòn Saber *Tiger Daggers *Shark Blasters *Deer Staff *Phoenix Fan *Cobra Rapier Beast Talismans *'Lion Talisman' - Enhanced Ferocity (Reyburn) *'Rhino Talisman' - Super Strength (Donnie) *'Dolphin Talisman' - Aquatic Respiration (Kalani) *'Eagle Talisman' - Flight (Nicholas) *'Lynx Talisman' - Feline Enhanced Agility (Erin) *'Panda Talisman '- Enhanced Climbing (Yaxin) *'Leòn Talisman' - Enhanced Roar (Adrien) *'Tiger Talisman' - Super Speed (Will / Whitney) *'Shark Talisman' - Shark Physiology (Brooke) *'Deer Talisman '- Enhanced Jump (Malencia) *'Phoenix Talisman' - Flight (Ashley) *'Cobra Talisman' - Body Elasticity (Will) Zords *Royal Jungle Megazord **Wild Jungle Megazord ***Beast Jungle Megazord ****Lion Animazord ****Rhino Animazord ****Dolphin Animazord ****Eagle Animazord ****Lynx Animazord ***Panda Warrior Megazord ****Panda Animazord ***Wild Beast Megazord ****Great Jungle Megazord *****Leòn Animazord *****Tiger Animazord *****Shark Animazord *****Deer Animazord *****Phoenix Animazord **** Cobra Knight Megazord ***** Cobra Animazord Episodes *'Episode 1: '''Spirits Reborn, part 1 *'Episode 2:' Spirits Reborn, part 2 *'Episode 3: Spirit of the Animazords *'Episode 4: '''Lion's Roar '(Reyburn focus) *'Episode 5:' Strength of the Rhino (Donnie focus) Trivia *''Power Rangers Beast Brave'' is the second series to have an animal/jungle motif behind'' Power Rangers Animal Spirit''. See Also * CureKurogane version Category:Power Rangers Beast Brave Category:Wild-Spirited Heart Series Category:Series Category:W-S H Mainstream Continuity